In between
by Whiterosegirl100
Summary: These are some one-shots between my other story Foster Isn't so Bad so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

In between

chapter one: we got the world

* * *

Me: Hey everyone I'm just writing these little short stories also I do not own TMNT only my OC's.

* * *

Anasa's p.o.v

I was in my/Raph's room, I had my favorite song on and I kept it on replay and I just kept dancing. Now my dancing is just me doing weird little dance moves I picked up. The guys were on patrol so it was only me, Emma, and Splinter. But Splinter was meditating and Emma was napping, so I turned it up again. I had on some black sweatpants with a white skull and crossbones, a white shirt to many sizes big with a black skull and crossbones it slipped off my right shoulder, and a pair of red converse. My hair had grown a little so it reached my mid neck now I need to get it trimded. I mentally thanked Donnie for making the rooms soundproof, I cracked "We got the world" by Icona pop. The lyrics flowed out of the box, I started by just putting one arm above my head and the other straight out and spinning.

* * *

They say you're a freak when we're having fun

Say you must be high when we're spreading love

But we're just living life and we never stop

We got the world

We got the wo-wo-wo-wo-wo...

* * *

Then I high kicked my right leg so it touched my right arm that was above my head.

* * *

We can live fast, fly young

Everyday we celebrate just like we won

Only you and I, DIY

We found a way to live the dream until we die

* * *

Then I started laughing this song was part of my life, I did a perfect round off and landed in a split.

* * *

Just come into my arms

I will get you love drunk

We'll be burning bright

Us against the world tonight

* * *

I jumped up and did a split kick.

* * *

They say, "You're a freak," when we're having fun

Say, "You must be high," when we're spreading love

But we're just living life and we never stop

We got the world

* * *

Then I backflipped and landed a layout.

* * *

Aiming for the stars, Jupiter and Mars

We can ride a rocket and go so far

They say you're a freak when we're having fun

We got the world

We got the wo-wo-wo-wo-wo...

* * *

I roundhouse kicked and dropped down into a ball.

* * *

Black shades, bright nights

Back to back we'll do this 'til the end of time

You and I live, don't learn

Everyday we fire it up and let it burn

Just come into my arms

I will get you love drunk

We'll be burning bright

Us against the world tonight

They say, "You're a freak," when we're having fun

Say, "You must be high," when we're spreading love

But we're just living life and we never stop

But we got the world

We got the world

We got the world

* * *

I ended in a bow with my right leg over my left. Then I heard clapping, and I turned around and met four faces. I turned bright red, and blushed. Then I felt two muscly arms wrap around my waist. I looked up and Raph was smiling, I smiled and nuzzled his nose. Then he said "Your a good dancer ya know?" I said "I do now."


	2. Chapter 2

In between

chapter two: Jar of hearts

* * *

Me: I do not own TMNT only my OC'S also I do not own the song it's a thousand years by Christina Perri.

* * *

Side note: this is before Raph and Anasa become a couple.

* * *

Anasa's p.o.v

I ran back into the sewers, I was so heartbroken. My friend Emily had set me up with a guy Jeff. At first he and I were a good couple but the guys didn't approve and Raph was defiantly upset about it which I didn't get. He and I went to the movies, he got up to go to the bathroom at the beginning, about an hour later I went to check on him. I walked out of the movie theater and he was making out with a strawberry blonde who was in like ninth grade. He saw me and immediately pushed her away and was about to explain, but I was already gone into the shadows. I ran back the guys were on patrol so they couldn't bother me. Emma said "Anasa what's wrong?" I snapped "Not now Emma!" I ran into my room and put on my running shoes, jeans, and red T-shirt. I had tear streaks running down my face, I ran thru the living room and right into Leo and Raph. I just ran around them and kept running. I found a door that led to a storage room. I shut the door and slid down the door, I cried I gave him my heart and he crushed it. I wanted him hurt for hurting me. I heard a pair of feet hit the ground, I looked up and Raph was there. I waited for the "I told you so!" Or the "Anasa stop being stupid he's just another guy." But I was wrong, he picked me up and hugged me and asked if I was ok. That sent me over the edge, I cried and he cradled me in his arms. Then he did something I didn't expect he started humming a song I used to sing to Emma when she had nightmares...

* * *

Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone,

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

* * *

I stopped crying he held me for alittle while. I looked up at him and smiled he smiled back down at me. Then we walked back hand-in-hand to the lair. Sometimes it's nice to have a ninja turtle best friend.


End file.
